<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To My Lucky Charm by InPandorasBox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260498">To My Lucky Charm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPandorasBox/pseuds/InPandorasBox'>InPandorasBox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship/Love, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPandorasBox/pseuds/InPandorasBox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the Discord I'm in, we had to create a gift for our Secret Valentine.  She wanted “tooth-rotting fluff” - not easy for me, Elm and Marrow too, and moving forward I've included the Ace Ops<br/>but the majority of it is Qrow x Clover. Cause FAIR GAME.<br/>I realised this is very into DAY 4’s theme of Soulmates/Birbs for Fair Game Week 2020. How could you not devote entire novels to that?</p><p>The "promise" at the end of chapter 1 was my goal for Cran’s present, but now I wanted to keep the plot going.<br/>She also requested for Qirb; and I promised Rose the same. It will happen very soon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time daring to publish my own fic. When they're together they are my happy place. Their love was so overpowering that I couldn’t resist being brave enough to publish it online  </p><p>I hope you enjoy it!<br/>Please let me know if you like it. I have Cran’s approval which just made me the happiest cause I wrote it for her first</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What are you doing?” Elm shifted her weight, crossing her arms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a cool breeze in the corridor from Marrow’s tail. It had been wagging nonstop ever since he started-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-spying. You’re spying on Clover.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Spying’s such an ugly word. I prefer keeping a lookout for someone I care about.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Through his bedroom’s keyhole?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marrow’s look of surprise immediately turned into a pout. His eyes grew large and sad. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you the least bit curious about who he’s going out with? He hasn’t said a thing to me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s because it’s private, Marrow.” Clover and Elm both chided. The door had swung open and Clover gazed down at his teammate. He leaned against the door, frowning a teeny bit and crooking an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marrow gasped loudly, springing up from his hunched position. He grabbed onto his tail for dear life. “You scared me!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We really need to work on your stealth,” Clover sounded deadpan. Seeing Marrow’s excited tail wag, he interrupted saying, “But not tonight. Elm, could you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Giving her usual smile, she swiftly picked up a protesting Marrow, who continued to glance back and forth, confused. Why not tonight?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the door shut, Clover sighed. Removing his pin from his lapel, he hooked it to the door, over the keyhole; and locked the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d think being in a private wing of the academy, I’d be allowed some privacy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That was a close one.” a voice called out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned, “You’re telling me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh…” as he surveyed his now empty room, he spotted an adorable creature and smirked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A tiny birb looked up from the bed, blinking slowly. It had nestled quite comfortably in its bed of clovers. It yawned softly but the twinkle in its eyes betrayed its innocence. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clover crossed the room and gently picked the birb up. Its wings covered his hands, feathers softly patting them. Stroking over its torso with his thumb, he smiled knowingly. He leaned in and placed a small kiss on its forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a flutter and Qirb covered its face with its wings. Suddenly, a poof of smoke revealed Qrow, who would have landed on the bed if not for Clover holding him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clover chuckled, hugging tighter and watching his baby’s face get redder behind his hands. With one arm around the waist, he places a hand over Qrow’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please don’t ever hide your face from me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A bright red eye blinks open. Clover brings Qrow’s left hand to his lips and kisses the palm and each of the fingers. His eyes focus briefly on the rings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so cute.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qrow’s face went from embarrassment to shock to his signature pout. It was what made Clover fall in love with him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>How does he do this? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was amazed how someone could be so open and expressive despite all his bad luck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should let them in, you know.” Met with a surprised look, Qrow continued. “I didn’t mean now. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> your teammates. Your friends? You shouldn’t be so guarded with them, like you were with me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” he said, placing Qrow down and turned his back to him. “But hey, I’ll only get better if you’re with me, right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The implication was obvious. Qrow had never openly said “yes” like Clover hoped, he simply dodged the question. Actually, scratch that, Qrow had been avoiding him for days. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, we’re not staying here. Come.” He held out his hand, trying to hide his uneasiness behind a smile. Qrow took it happily, intertwining his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What about your pin?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. You’re my lucky charm, remember?” He winked and smirked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were on the ledge of the window. Pulling him close, Clover moved to round his arm over Qrow’s head and around the waist. Their fingers still interlocked but Clover made sure he had a firmer grip on the huntsman before he whispered, “Hold on tight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kingfisher extended till there was enough rope. Casting the line down, Clover turned and swung the hook above him. He reeled them both up to the roof. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clover had </span>
  <em>
    <span>borrowed</span>
  </em>
  <span> one of the airships and was flying them to an exclusive spot he had found while on a mission.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really not telling me where we’re going?” Qrow chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled Qrow in for a long kiss and rested his forehead against the other’s. “It’s a surprise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was dark by now. The airship climbed till it reached the clouds, the stars shining even brighter now that they weren’t near the city’s bright lights. Qrow gazed out the window, but his body was angled so that he could watch Clover, who always had his ultra-focused look when flying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They touched down in a beautiful clearing. Flowers bloomed; the river was clear and flowed peacefully; with the largest oak tree in the centre. It was more magical with a full moon; and it just so happened that there was one this Valentine’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(I was thinking of this)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching up, he grabbed a picnic basket from the overhead compartment. Qrow’s eyes grew wide before he smiled, shyly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready?” Holding out his hand again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Candlelight by moon. Romantic, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They made their way down to the tree. As Clover set up the blanket and food, Qrow noticed something near the river. When he came back he held it up to Clover, “Lucky you, huh?” mimicking his usual cocky wink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>That’s a good sign</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the brunette thought. And readily accepted the clover. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, today of all days. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had his eyes shut briefly, praying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t notice that Qrow laid back, snuggling comfortably against the other’s lap. Qrow had the best view now. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clover’s face was framed in the moonlight so he glowed like the stars. His heartbeat picked up and he closed his eyes for a moment too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This feels so perfect. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He suddenly felt a hand cup the side of his face. Where did the glove go?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Qrow…” Clover’s voice was hesitant and soft, making his partner glance up in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting him up, Clover pulled Qrow in till he was on his lap. Kissing once, their eyes were locked onto each other. A deep breath. Then...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No one means more to me than you.” Clover started saying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You may have had a tragic past, but all you’ve done is strive to make the world better. Ruby is a testament to all you’ve done right. You were in so much pain for years because you hate your semblance, but you worked so hard to make sure everyone is safe and happy around you. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Despite you not having the same treatment. Please don’t close yourself from me and let me be here for you whenever you feel like you’re falling. There’s so much more I want to share with you, to discover about you. For the rest of my life. I will never hide or be guarded with you around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We were meant to be partners. We complement each other perfectly. I love you more than anyone or anything in Remnant. I’m luckier with you in my life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He reached into his inner vest pocket and pulled out a ring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But before Clover could say another word, Qrow shook, tears fell freely. His hand covered his mouth but it was obvious, he was laughing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Qrow?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I always had one answer in mind for all the times you tried asking before, by the way. It’s just that I’ve had to talk with Ruby, and Yang, making sure they were prepared to head to Vacuo without me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Putting his hand up, he dug into his own pocket. When he unfurled his fingers, he revealed a ring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was so surprised someone could make me feel so much peace. I’ve been shunned, discriminated against and I honestly thought I was broken. That there was no one I could love that would want to love me back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“When you told me the first time how we made a good pair, I was amazed by how big your heart is. You accepted all my faults. The more I learned about you, the more I realised that I couldn’t live without you either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Clover Ebi-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qrow shifted till he was on one knee and lifted the other’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“-will you marry me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clover’s smile widened as he launched himself at Qrow, giving him the biggest, warmest hug. Both men laughed and cried as they gently the rings on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the moonlight, the silver bands were illuminated and the etching on both was clear: To my Lucky Charm </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Open</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a continuation of their proposals. <br/>I’m working with the whole “Ace Ops are an elite tea, but not really friends” vibe. Clover is growing though. And I’m sure the rest will, too. All cause of Qrow. </p>
<p>I wanted to let Qrow feel it the most. It was excruciating not letting him find love and hope throughout RWBY but now that he has, he’s gotta deal<br/>I loved writing him emotionally charged after their Valentine’s Date. </p>
<p>But it doesn’t mean I can’t have some relief. I’m gonna unleash his super adorable side at the end, so read on~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>An afterthought. I honestly just couldn’t decide on who would have proposed first, and then the epiphany came when I realised, wouldn’t they be truly soulmates if they thought alike?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Qrow and Clover had managed to return the airship. They had sat together in the clearing till it was nearly sunrise, the morning hues of purple and pink blanketing the stars and moon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Kingfisher hooked tight, Clover braced themselves on their way down to his bedroom window. Qrow’s arms were around his shoulders, face crooked into Clover’s neck.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was silence and then a muffled, “So, did you actually talk to anyone about your plan?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chortling, Clover said, “Elm’s aware. She suspected something almost immediately after we started, after all. The first word out of her mouth was ‘Finally!’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The others knew I was fascinated with you when we got Team RWBY’s case files but it might have only seemed professional to them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A laugh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And before you, I never spoke about my feelings, so I’m not sure if they knew for sure. Of course they’ll know now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tapped his left ring finger on Qrow’s back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The last thing I want is to keep us a secret. The five of us may not be friends like how you are with the kids, but everyone is concerned with the members of our team in their own ways. Their practicality, which makes them the best Atlesian huntsmen and huntresses, also makes them defensive and protective.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qrow moved to angle his head so he could look at Clover. At his partner’s raised eyebrow and incredulous look (</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re one to talk.</span>
  </em>
  <span>), Clover continued, “Yes, I know. I was just as defensive and protective and even more guarded than they are. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So to them, how could someone as closed-off as I was be so open with another person? And yet, what they don’t know yet is how this particular person has changed me so much. I’m a better person after I met you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You made me feel again. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What I hope to get them to understand is that nothing was rash. We spent time together, we got to know one another.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qrow’s hand paused at the window but he pushed it open. Clover used his foot to bring them inside. Back in </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> room, Qrow was first to enter but Clover never let go of his arm. He used it to swing Qrow to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But of course, I knew. From the start. Like I said, I was fascinated. Maybe a little smitten. I knew we were meant to be partners, on and off the field. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forever.” He ended the last word with his brightest smile. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qrow planted a kiss on his lips. “How do you always manage to do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do what?” Clover asked, concerned. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Make me feel warm, and loved.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I chalk that up to...you. Making me feel warm and loved makes me want to fill you with it too.” Clover laughed heartily and hugged Qrow tight, swinging them around. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you so much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you more.” Clover set Qrow down. But a tiny grunt escaped him. He couldn’t help rubbing his eyes. Qrow snickered and nudged Clover over to the bed. He wasn’t a night owl and it amused his fiance to no end. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t regret a second of our time together, even the fact that I stayed up all night last night.” Clover mumbled softly, still holding onto Qrow’s hand.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Neither do I. But you need your rest, baby. As much as you can. I’ll get your alarm set; and by that I mean, I’ll open the door so Marrow can come barging in to wake you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clover squeezed the other’s hand tighter, not wanting him to go. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What would the Ace Ops do without you?” Qrow laughed, kissing Clover’s ring. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But what would I do without </span>
  </em>
  <span>you</span>
  <em>
    <span>…? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clover couldn’t get the words out and the thought swirled in his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It pained him to let go, but Qrow knew that this wasn’t the way for Clover’s team to find out. He had his nieces swear to secrecy for the time being, for the surprise. Now it was the leader’s job to contemplate breaking the news. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qrow slid off the king-sized bed and padded quietly toward the door. Clover’s pin was still stuck to the keyhole to prevent anyone else’s prying eyes. As he lifted it, rubbing his thumb over the seal, Qrow’s heart swelled with joy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Clutching the pin tightly till it left marks, Qrow pressed it against his forehead. Then his lips. Qrow was crying but he was euphoric. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I did it. I really proposed. And he said </span>
  </em>
  <span>yes</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly his hand trembled and two tears rolled from his eyes. He almost doubled over as his legs quaked. He put his hand on his knee to steady himself and the ring caught the light. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“To my Lucky Charm” was engraved on the inside. It was their secret term of endearment to each other from early on. Nothing could sound more right. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I guess “I do” has a beautiful ring to it, too.” Qrow snorted, he was always so burdened he could never find a reason to use puns like he did when he was younger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blinking through the tears, he turned to his fiancé. He really could watch Clover all day. The brunette was so exhausted (you would be too if you had tried to propose to have the love of your life propose back to you) he had flopped onto his front and had just slept where he landed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>His left arm dangled off the side of the bed while the other that pulled his body up was crooked at an angle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Moving over to where he was, Qrow stood beside the bed and leaned over, but he couldn’t hold back a tiny chuckle. Qrow watched as he snored lightly, his back rising and falling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time planting a small kiss on the side of his head, he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sweet dreams, my love.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>And at that moment, Clover smiled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Qrow shook his head, lips pressed together, attempting to smother his laughter. He had trouble. Shoulders shaking, he backed away, but that was when he heard it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A pounding of feet down the hallway. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oooooh no...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was an actual screech of shoes skidding on the floor followed by a violent rattling of the bedroom door as if someone had ran too fast, missed his target but managed to hang onto the doorknob. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“CLOVER!” The voice whooped from outside. “I’M COMIN’ IN! GOOD -!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door was thrown open and the voice trailed off. “- Morning…?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marrow was greeted by an interesting sight. One of the windows was slightly open and a little crow had found its way to his leader’s bed. In fact, the birb was snuggled in the crook of his arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://www.fanfiction.net/u/13117683/<br/>This is me, a luddite, trying to figure out how to use Ao3. It was originally on my fanfic site.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>